Goodbye, Thank You
by HaibaraAiFan
Summary: Why did she cling to the past like that? Why couldn't she let go?Oneshot.


**My second one-shot, I got the idea after listening to a Fairy Tail battle OST.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara.**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open, she was greeted by the familiar silence that she lived in for 18 months. She glanced around her room, there wasn't much to see, since it was dark, even in the morning. She didn't bother to open the curtains, she put on her sandals, and went down to the kitchen.

It was empty, not a surprise, since she lived alone. Because she didn't know how to make herself a simple breakfast, she just grabbed an apple from the fridge, and sat on the coach. She glanced at the calendar, and inwardly groaned when she saw the date. It was the 6th of February, her second birthday after his death. She had just turned 17, it wasn't an occasion she celebrated.

She changed into dark skinny jeans, and an orange hoodie. She had nothing to do, no place to go to, since she became a shut-in 2 years ago, since she stopped going to school, she started being home schooled. But just like other high schoolers, she too, had exams and was now on her summer holiday, that only lasted for about two months. Her friends stopped visiting her, since nearly all of them moved away. Ikuto was travelling around the world, Utau was having a tour, Kukai moved to Hokkaido, Yaya moved with her family to Kyoto, Tadase lives now with his family in Nagasaki.

Only Amu stayed, but she gave up on Rima, every time Amu visited, Rima treated her like air, she ignored her presence completely. But Amu understood, so she didn't hold a grudge against her best friend. Rima's parents divorced when 3 years ago, so she decided to live with her mother.

After Nagi's death, two years ago, Rima became a shut-in, she hated the world that much that she never stepped out of her house. And she stopped speaking, she ignored her mother's presence too, which made her move to her boyfriend's house, thinking that she will give her daughter the space she needed. She even thought of hiring a therapist.

Rima sighed, suddenly the doorbell rang, it surprised her, who in the world would visit her?! She inwardly groaned, as she made her way to the door, when she opened it, she was surprised to see a teenager boy of her age wearing a delivery man outfit.

"Are you Mashiro Rima?"He asked. She nodded, then she stared at the package in his hands, by the size of it, she guessed it was a birthday present.

"Sign this please."He offered her a pen to sign the paper but she refused to take it, shaking her head. She wanted to get her marker and her writing pad from her room, but it was too much pain in the ass to do.

"Why not?"He asked, she just shrugged and tried to slam the door shut in his face but he was stronger than her and managed to open the door before she closed it.

"Listen up lady."He said firmly. "I don't care if you want it or not, but somebody had to bring it for you, so at least open it before you reject it." He had a strange smile when he said so.

"I don't need it."She glowered at him. She hated her birthday, she wondered why did humans lived if they were going to die someday, she hated the fact she was born, she would rather be dead than live in misery.

XXXX

"Why?"

"It's not your business."

XXXX

She opened the package and proceeded to remove the wrap from the gift when she saw the gift card, she glared at the guy in front of her.

"Is this some sort of joke?"She spat, then she gasped. She noticed that it was the first time she spoke in 2 years. But she was very angry to care about that. On the card was written

_Dear Rima,_

_It's not tears that suit you it's a smile._

_Nagihiko._

"Not, it's not." He replied smirking.

"Who are you?"She whispered. Nagihiko was gone, he was gone for long, so how would he be able to send her a gift? Unless it was some sort of prank.

"I'm just a delivery guy."

"Take this with you and leave."

"He wants you to be happy, he wants you to have this."He replied. It only made her more angry.

"Stop lying."She snarled. "I hate liars."

"You told him that, remember?"_How did he know? Who was he?_

She pushed him away and ran out of the house, she heard him call after her but she ignored him, she didn't bother to look around and notice how the neighbourhood changed, or how there was a new park, she ignored it all. She kept running until she was tired, then she noticed that she had stopped in the park from 5 years ago. Where the cherry blossom tree was still standing, she noticed that there was a grave next to it.

XXXX

_Fujisaki Nagihiko_

_4 July 1996- 27 April 2013_

_A loving friend_

XXXX

_A good son_

Oh right, she didn't went to his funeral, which was considered rude from her friends, but didn't have an idea he wanted to be buried there, the idea made her want to cry, she didn't cry for 2 years, she kept her feeling locked inside for long.

"You know, he loved this place, he always came here in his free time."A voice from behind said. She recognised him as the delivery boy.

"He is still here, he never left."He said.

"What do you mean?"She choked.

"You never let go of him."He said quietly. "He wanted to leave, to move on, but he couldn't."

"Why not?"She asked. "I accepted the fact he left, besides, how do you know about it?"

"Never mind."He replied. "It's your state that made him unable to go."

XXXX

"Why?"She already knew the answer.

"Because he loves you."

XXXX

That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She just ran away, like she always would.

She ran to the street, where a car was going to hit her, she didn't care, she would end it now. She stood in the middle of the street, he arms open, waiting for her end. People started gasping and staring at her, many were screaming at her, telling her to step away.

She shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the hard impact to come, but seconds later, that she felt they were hours, she found herself buried in someone's chest, many sighs of relief from the people surrounding her.

"Why do you cling to the past like that?"A hand stroked her hair gently, she found her eyes getting watery.

"You could cry if you want to, don't be so hard on yourself." Like that, she started crying loudly, all her days of loneliness, her sadness, she cried them all.

"Don't do things you will regret later."He whispered. "Be happy, and live your life to the fullest."

She sobbed for about 2 hours, a policeman came to interrogate them about what happened, but she was in no state to answer any of his questions, so the 'nameless' guy answered for her. Apparently, he saved her, so no harm was done, but the driver was very angry, but they managed to calm him down.

Since Rima was in an emotional state, the guy was walking her home, but he was changed into a casual attire, that consisted of blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Who are you?"She asked again, once she calmed down.

"My name is Yamada Shou."He flashed her a smile.

"How do you know about..."

"Oh, I can see ghosts."He said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I see."She said. "Why did you help me?"

"You needed like you needed help."

"I definitely needed it."She said when they arrived to her house. "Thank you, because of you I can tell Nagi a proper goodbye."He smiled at that.

"Was the gift really from him?"She asked.

"Oh yes it was, he chose it and I bought it."He replied. "Ghosts don't have money you know."

She giggled at that. "Then thank you for also buying the gift."

He smiled at her once again, and for the first time, she noticed how handsome he looked, with short blond hair and blue eyes.

XXXX

"Goodbye, and thank you."

"You are welcome. But we will definitely meet again.

"I will be waiting."

She was happy, she found someone else her heart could beat for.

XXXX

"We have a new transfer student."The teacher announced. "But some of you might already know her."

Rima entered the classroom, making all eyes turn to her, and gasps from her new classmates were heard.

"I'm Mashiro Rima."She said, smiling at her classmates. "I was homeschooled for 2 years because I was a shut-in. Please take care of me."

She heard her classmates clap for her, but her eyes were fixed on the rosette who was staring at her with a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry Amu-chan."She whispered as she took a seat beside her best friend.

"It's okay, I'm glad you returned."

'Because we are human we cannot understand the things that happen in life. We do not understand why young people die. We cannot understand why good people suffer. Because we are human we cannot see the future. We do not know what lies ahead. We do not always understand or learn from the past. We see only a part of the picture. We often only hear what we want to hear. We forget that life has plans for us.' Tom Norvell.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. This is basically a rewrite of my other fiction, which was a failure.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**R&R**


End file.
